


The Chapter series

by Azuyoko_Rodriwase



Category: Original Work, The Crew (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuyoko_Rodriwase/pseuds/Azuyoko_Rodriwase
Summary: Here is the History of our litle Lad called Hojag, he lost his family,  Got adopted and have a big desire for cars, races and challanges. What could go wrong?Mixture Between The crew 2 And Dragon age





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : I'm not American or European, so there maybe be some typos in the middle

Hojag Silva is a 19 year old driver wich came from a fatefull life. As 16 he was an pro kart driver, as the earliest from its category, as fanatic from speed as he is, crushed the conpetition and became champion in the free league twice.

On a night, as he went home from a race, as the moon lights up. Headlights from the drivers door fill the car, as well as the bumper of said car. The car that hit the family's protagonist suv has runned away as the moon retreats themself. Both parents died in the hospital and hojag has to live with his adoptive dad, wich is known as Dave Hinson.

On a soulles Wednesday, hojag decided to wonder around in the streets of los angeles until be faced to an strikefull dark green fairady z, the car was all damaged, but still run, the lady inside saw the eyes of hojag full of ecstasy and asked if he wanted the car, he asked what was with the wheels and with the saddest voice told that his son perished in that car as an black suv hitted the passager side and rolled the car down the hill, at the hospital, the son's last world's was that "the one will look for this as destiny is doomed to end, you will know when him come....."

The lady told that her son has modded that car with his heart. Even that he added one of the strangest turbos ever. That hee keeps saying that that produced 515 hps and he even gave the engine a name "Twin Charged"

With curiosity up in the mind, asked if the mother to open the hood, and suprised to his soul. Got the car in that moment. Since all the engine is intactet thanks to the rollcage there.

Hojag thanked the mom and drived back home... With some problems as one of the wheels is destroyed.


	2. The red Savannah of LA.

"The Time is now: he said, "imma be coo"l he said as he drove to the front parking spot, "everyone in school is gonna be impressed" he thinked. Untill he parked the car and everyone's voice sounded like a knife cutting your head as they said "Rusty car, Rusty crap. HAHAHAHAHA"

All the voices sonded negative as the datsun was full of rust, and full of holes and almost hitting the ground thanks to the damaged bodyframe. Exept one who after the voices faded away said, "what a cool datsun".

Hojag turned around and looked at the beautiful face of Milena, an 18 year old car entusiastic (Wich Might Have A "litle" Crush on him😏😉).

Milena, as delightful for the old rustybox asked to see the engine, and with a big smile that went from ear to ear asked how he got that engine, an 16 Dohc 6 cillinders I6 twincharged, saying that that is almost impossible to fit in there... And its just laying there with no Care given, Hojag just said it was just a litle work from someone else, but deep inside knew what it really was, an gift from heaven, and designed for real speeds.

In the last class. loads of adults started wondering around the school, looking for the driver of the datsun. And became aparent that was some serious buisness when an red Mazda fc savanna edition rolled down the road.

Everyone was estatic, screaming like the world was gonna end, and running outside when the class ended. Exept one person, Hojag. Hojag. Asked Milena whats the fuzz, and she explained detail from detail to him (At least the basics)

That Guys is called Sakiro, the last driver. Bc he is the only one who still using a rotary in a car in the street scene. He drives a Mazda Rx7 fc Savanna edition Supercharged that produced 334 hp. She also said he is the number 12 in the "Streets division".

Hojag clueless of what "Steeets division" meant, asked to milena, wich after calling him stupid and clueless, explained again

The Street division is a group of the 12 best drivers of the Usa, they are know for their "illegal" activities, racing and outrunning the cops. This "group" of people are very know in the steeet scene and they are very. VERY Fast. And they are

12 Sakiro, the last driver  
11 Divion  
10 Johan Joven  
9 The Iron Bull  
8 Shininji  
7 Anthony Moorhead  
6 Black Devil  
5 5pEeD  
4 Killing Kaze  
3 Codes  
2 Sam Fulton  
And the best of the best  
1 Wajuki Fugiwara

Being interupted by sakiro. Sakiro screamed for "The Coward Bi**h wich stoled the car reveal themself or would... *Hojag Walks In* *Screams* IT'S ME!!!

Sakiro runned to him, crawled to his knees and said " Please Race me" As he cries.

As confused as a potato, hojag said yes very reluctantly, said as he owned that car for 2 days and 6 hours. So as he got into the car, a guy entered in the passanger seat and gave Hojag an tabled and a holder. "The tablet is a communication device into the street scene, it shows the race map and a social media for races" he said.

Before leaving the car. Hojag asked who the guy in a black coats and "Purple Gloves" (PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORLD PURPLE. IT CONTAINS SPOILERS) Was. The man said, dont worry, you will know in the right time.

After mysterious man get out of ze datsun. Went to a stop line in the floor anf signed the 2. Cars to line up. Hojag looked at that tabled and it showed a map of the neighbourhood with a line, saying in big worlds. RACING LINE, DONT FORGET IT! On the top of said map.

The two lined up, went side to side and looked at the "purple hands of "misterious man" counting ...

3..  
2...  
1....  
.  
.  
.  
GO!!!

The 2 launched together and the savanna went in the front for the 2 seconds before the datsun Uncontrollably passed in front, hojag took the foot out of the pedal and tried make the 1st turn, full of fear of the car crashing, he took the apex and in a blink of an eye... Its over.

The turn has ended and his was fine. The car has an surprising grip he thinked, then he hit the gas as he went up the hill, the both climbed it in fast speeds, but in the end the datsun climbed faster, and so hent downhill super fast, and REALLLY SUPER FAST. AT 193 MPH!!!

The final part after the downhill was a str8. With ease the datsun won by incredible 15 seconds of advantage.

As the car stopped, Hojag was hugged by sakiro, wich with his eyes crying, shouted to everyone "IT'S HIM. HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE" And everybody screamed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter everything becomes a fuckfest xd


	3. Chapter 3 : Lover and Speed lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some characters from now one will be taken "inspitation" from already exising games [Cof cof Dragon age. Inquisition cof coF] so dont blame me for the similarities)

Things have quite changed in Hojag's life since the "college rumble" race is know for today, hojag has turned from a blended normal teenager, to the most know racer in la bc of that datsun.

Is also worth mentioning that milena has given hojag access to his dad's Garage and mechanics, wich redone the ENTIRE Rusty chassi in one day (who Said that money cant buy happines)

With the datsun body redone, lighter and stronger, hojag decided to visit the street hangout. Wich is an icon in his tablet, that leaded to an parking lot near the santa Monica pier, wich was fully crowded when he appeared at the parking lot. 

Moving uo to the top of the parking lot, he found surprising how many people can fit in one floor, since there was flooded of people all looking at a purple mazda miata, all wrapped in a serious bodykit that looks professional and next to "a big tree" is he see 2 "branches" next to the car.

For an odly convenience, there was only 1 spot left, next to the said mitata, that hojag founded curious of what he sees next to it.

What he sees is an guy with purple skin, horns, 6 foot tall and muscular man next to the miata. 

Something under the Hojag's head was alearting him of something, that he for some reason is familiar, but couldnt fell their hands on it.... "THATS WHY I REMEBER HIM" He said. "He's the one who gave me the tablet" he said.

In one moment, he was standing next to his datsun, in a blink of an eye he was standing next to him, "what i do, why i came closer to him without having any idea of what to do???" he thinked. And after a second, the number 9 driver turned to him and said "You do look familiar..., isnt you that prodigy driver who showed sakiro his place?" "y-yes?" he said.

"Oh cool, hey guys, this is thar kid who kicked sakiro's ass!"*insert cheerful audience noises here* "So, whats your name?". Hojag almost freezed solid of how nervous he was? "What if they make fun of my name""what if someone recognises me" what if i have a ass name"... "M-mmmy.. Name?"

"Dont be shy, noone will make fun of you, ill repeat, my name is iron bull, and your name is..."... *freazes for 1 second* "K..konrad", "Konrad you said? Ok. Everyone claps for Konrad!" *More cheerful noises*

"Why the hell i said Konrad????" he thinked","but at least i know that mysteruous man after all, i guess. But why he is so strange, yet so beautifull?" hojag thinked before get mentally interupted by the voice of sakiro saying " i want a revenge!!!"

*skipping 15 minutes* and they are racing again with 2 more boyos, Pro and Overflow. And as you would obviously expect. Hojag won with ease.

Midnight rolls around and someone knocked in his door, it was someone unexpected that maked Hojag both surprised, and happy😏😏😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, it's cristmas time, so have this chapter as my gift.
> 
> Merry Christmas


End file.
